A Bribe for Good Luck
by natcat5
Summary: Netherlands is worried about his game against Spain, and Canada is there to reassure him. "I know you'll do great and you'll play your hardest. Plus, I think you'd really like the…benefits, if you won." Netherlands/Canada fluff :3


**AH! I'm trying so hard to get out the next chapter for my Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I keep getting distracted by Hetalia oneshots! Dammit! **

**Anyhoo, I really like this fic. My first 'actual' Shonen-ai. (*hides in shame* I….swore I'd never write actual scenes…all my other 'Yaoi' fics have just mentioned it. No actual kissing scenes…but now…how far I have fallen….) **

**Anyhoo, Canada/Netherlands(Holland) for the FIFA WORLD CUP! Woohoo!**

**Haha, I haven't watched a single game, and I haven't played soccer in over a year sooooo, hehe, the sports aspect of this may no be so good…..**

***Disclaimer. **

**I'm Canadian, but I don't own the Canada design. And I sure as hell don't own the Netherlands. Or the World Cup. **

**A Bribe for Good Luck**

The Netherlands, or Holland as he was sometimes called, narrowed his eyes, blinking sweat out of them as he focused on the net ahead. He drew back his leg and kicked with all his strength, sending the soccer ball flying into the net. Holland ran down the midfield line, kicking all the soccer balls that he had lined up there with complete accuracy. He ran to the last one and kicked hard, but he rose his foot awkwardly and the ball hit the top corner of the net and bounced off.

"Damn it!" he swore kicking the turf angrily.

In less than two days, his team had its game against Spain. Spain was a great team, possibly the best team, definitely with the best players. They were the fan favourite to win. The game against Uruguay was still fresh in Holland's mind, and he was working hard to iron out any and all mistakes in his game, even simple ones like missing some shots. It all had to be perfect. He _had _to win.

And he _would _win. Spain might be a 'better' team, but the Netherlands were hailed as excellent strategists, and after pouring over clips of the other games that Spain had played, Holland was confident that he had picked apart their gameplay and could crush all their plans.

But that didn't stop him from being seriously stressed out.

The Netherlands sighed and he sat down on the grass. He was _really _stressed. It sucked that he had given up smoking marijuana for the World Cup. He could really use a joint right now.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Holland jumped slightly and turned his head angrily, ready to confront whoever had interrupted his angsting.

His brown eyes softened and a slight smile danced around his lips as he saw who had snuck up behind him.

"Hey Canada," he said softly, with a smile.

The northern nation smiled back, wavy blonde hair tucked behind his ears and bright blue eyes sparkling warmly. He was wearing red shorts and an orange **Go Netherlands! **T-shirt, one arm hidden behind his back.

"I didn't know you were coming," said Holland, getting to his feet and dusting dirt and faux grass off of his legs.

Canada smiled nervously and scratched the side of his face with one hand, still keeping the other behind his back. "Weeeell, I didn't think I'd be able to. I'm not in the World Cup and I've still got to fix all the craziness with the G20…."

Holland winced. He'd heard about Canada's troubles in Toronto with the riots and the protestors. It had gotten pretty crazy in the country that was known to all as one of the most peaceful countries in the world. Well, known to those that remembered him.

"Sorry I couldn't come see you…" muttered Netherlands. "It must have been hard, your own citizens tearing one of your main cities apart-,"

"It's fine," said Canada smoothly, cutting the Dutch man off. "It was a little….frightening. And a bit embarrassing to have that happen with all the main leaders here, but it's over now, and the aftermath is being dealt with. I'm sorrier about missing the World Cup. I know how important it is to….the rest of the world."

Holland laughed at that. It really did seem like Canada was the only country not completely obsessed with the world cup, being pretty much the only major world power to not have a team in it.

"It's alright. I'm just…really glad you're here now," said the Dutch nation with a sigh, running a hand through his spiky light brown hair. Canada tilted his head slightly, looking concerned. "You're worried about your match against Spain, eh?" he said, walking forward so that he was closer to Holland. The taller man grimaced and then chuckled dryly. "Just a bit," he said sarcastically.

Canada looked at him for a few moments, before turning his head to the side, hiding a poorly concealed smile. "Well, I know you'll do great, and you'll play your hardest," said the northern nation, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear with a stray and. "Plus," Canada walked forward again "I think you'd really like the…benefits, if you won."

Holland's eyes narrowed and he looked at Canada closely. The blonde smiled, a smile that wasn't his normal 'sweet-as-syrup' Canada smile, but an 'I'm-a-thinkin'-something-horny' France smile. Holland blinked twice, before grinning back. "What kind of benefits?" he asked in a low, silky voice, grin widening as he completely closed the distance between him and the northern nation, pressing his chest against the smaller man's. Canada giggled. "It's a secret, you'll have to win to find out!" he said cheekily, winking and sticking out his tongue cutely. "But trust me when I say it's not you're everyday congratulations gift. Aaaand, I _know _you'll love it. It's a special gift that is something that _you _specifically would like."

Holland leaned his forehead down so that it touched Canada's, leering down into the blonde's face and causing him to giggle. "Can you tell me what it is now?" he asked as huskily as possible. Canada laughed and leaned upwards, kissing the Dutch man on the lips, his free hand reaching up to tangle itself in Holland's hair.

The Netherlands eyes closed and he leaned down, deepening the kiss.

And just as soon as it started, the kiss was over, as Canada drew back and skipped away with a laugh. "Noooo~! Still can't tell you!" he teased.

Holland blinked and then blushed, feeling a nosebleed coming on at the sight of his lover skipping through the grass, his cheeks flushed and blonde hair bouncing about angelically. When Canada was like that, it really got Holland's Lolita complex going.

Holland smiled, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't often that the Northern nation was so open and happy, what with him being forgotten so often. Canada was only really flirty and cute like this when he and the Netherlands were alone. Or when he'd had one of those maple cocktail things. Thenhe got _really _interesting.

"Alright, alright I get it. I have to win to get the surprise," said Holland gruffly, sighing with a smile. Canada stopped skipping and turned back to his lover, smiling softly. "Yep," he confirmed, walking towards the brown-haired man. "So win, okay?"

Canada brought forth the hand he had been hiding, revealing a bouquet of fresh tulips, with maple leaves wound into the center of them. Holland's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly. "What…."

"You always send me tulips, and they bring colour and fortune to my nation, so I'm returning the favour, and giving you some fortune in return-, with some Canadian spirit wound in the middle," said Canada, handing the bouquet to Holland. "Good luck in the game, eh? Play as hard as you can, and win!"

The Netherlands looked at the bouquet in his hands, before taking a deep sniff of the flowers and smiling. The smell of fresh tulips, wound with the sweet smell of maple, was more calming than any marijuana.

"Thank you Canada," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss his lover, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him closer. Canada reached up to wrap his arms around Holland's neck, pressing his body against the Dutch man's.

"…Hey Canada?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm going to kick Spain's ass, so this surprise of yours better be awesome."

"….Teehee…"

**Ah….I had this in my head, but I wasn't going to write it, because I do try and avoid writing Yaoi (when I try to write it my brain starts flashing 'WARNING. WARNING. INAPPROPRIATE. PRUDE SECURITY SYSTEMS ACTIVATED.' And my writing ability completely shuts down.) But then I discovered that *gasp* there were only THREE fanfics with Canada and Netherland as the main couples and NONE of them were in English. The only other fanfic I know of with Canada/Holland is Civil Unrest. I was so horrified! This couple is historically and socially correct! And….the tulips! It's so cute! So now it is my mission in life to get over my Yaoi squeamishness and fill up fanfiction with Canada/Netherlands stories. TULIPSHIPPING FTW! **

**WHO WILL JOIN ME IN MY QUEST?**

**Anyhoo, there may be a sequel to this after the World Cup final. It depends, who wants a sequel? **

**REVIEW! **

***For those who don't know, it was Canadians who liberated Holland in WW2, and they seriously love us over there. Also, the Dutch princess was sent to Canada for protection during WW2, and she gave birth to her son their. The hospital room she was in was officially declared dutch soil, so the prince would be born 'in Holland'. At the end of the war Holland sent Canada...a lot of tulips. I can't remember the exact number, but it was A LOT. And every year, the send us 10, 000 tulips. EVERY YEAR. **

***Sorry for switching between the Netherlands and Holland. Holland is easier to type and to fit in a sentence, but Holland is only actually a region of the Netherlands. However, in Japanese, the name for the Netherlands and Holland is the same, hence why the line between the two is blurred in Hetalia. They're sorta used interchangeably. **

***Also, I have no idea what the Netherland's character would really be like, so I kinda guessed based on his profile on the Hetalia wiki and the Isolationist!Japan webcomic strip. Don't shoot me. **

**xoxo, natcat5 ;p**


End file.
